fantastic_beastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Synopsis ''Grindelwald has made a dramatic escape from MACUSA custody. The villainous Grindelwald has been busy gathering more followers to his cause – elevating wizards above all non-magical beings. The only one who might be able to stop him is the wizard he once called his dearest friend, Albus Dumbledore. But Dumbledore will need help from the wizard who had thwarted Grindelwald once before, his former student Newt Scamander. Newt will again be joined by Queenie and Tina Goldstein in the next film, as well as his No-Maj friend, Jacob Kowalski. However, the mission against Grindelwald will ‘test their loyalties’ as the wizarding world becomes more divided and dangerous.''[5] Plot In 1927, the powerful dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald is being held prisoner by the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA). When departing New York for transfer back to London, he is freed by follower and MACUSA employee, Abernathy. Grindelwald kills his guards and escapes. Three months later, Newt Scamander is appealing to the British Ministry of Magic to restore his right to travel, after losing it during his visit to New York City. He meets with Leta Lestrange, an old friend from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who is engaged to his brother Theseus. During his appeal, Newt is offered his travel rights returned if he agrees to work for the Ministry of Magic, alongside his brother, in locating the Obscurial Credence Barebone, who has resurfaced in Paris; Credence is believed by many to be the last survivor of a long pure-blood line of wizards, and by Grindelwald to be the only person who can kill his only living equal, Hogwarts Professor Albus Dumbledore. Newt rejects the offer, and the Auror Grimmson is dispatched in his place. After leaving the Ministry, Newt is summoned to meet with Dumbledore, who also asks him to travel to Paris to find Credence. Newt returns home to find American friends Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski, who have followed Queenie's sister Tina to Europe. After a fight concerning the ban on marriage between wizards and Muggles, Queenie leaves alone to find Tina. Newt and Jacob follow both to Paris. In Paris, Tina attends a freak show at the Circus Arcanus in Paris, searching for Credence. Credence and circus attraction Nagini escape during the show, releasing many of the animals. Credence and Nagini, searching for Credence's birth mother, find the nurse who put him up for adoption, but Grimmson arrives and kills her, working under Grindelwald's orders. Meanwhile, Tina meets Yusuf, yet another interested party looking for Credence. Newt and Jacob follow Yusef to Tina, and Yusef explains that he has sworn to kill Credence, believed to be his half-brother and a member of the Lestrange family. Newt and Tina infiltrate the French Ministry of Magic for documents to confirm Credence's identity and are discovered by Leta and Theseus. Their search leads from the Ministry to the Lestrange family tomb, where Yusuf and Leta explain their relation and Leta reveals her brother died as an infant, and thus cannot be Credence. The trail seems to have been fabricated to lead Credence to the tomb, where Grindelwald is holding a rally for his followers, with Queenie in attendance and Jacob in search of her. At the rally, Grindelwald preaches "freedom" for wizards from the rules that require them to remain hidden from Muggles, using future images of World War II to call for the supremacy of wizards. Led by Theseus, Aurors surround the rally, and Grindelwald turns his followers against them, sending them to spread his message across Europe. Grindelwald draws a circle of blue flame to divide followers from enemies, and Credence and Queenie cross to join him despite protests from Nagini and Jacob. Leta appears to swear allegiance, but attacks Grindelwald to allow Tina, Newt, Jacob, Yusuf, Nagini, and Theseus to escape, sacrificing herself. As Grindelwald escapes, the remaining heroes unite to defeat the expanding blue flame and save Paris. Newt travels to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore and presents a vial he has taken from Grindelwald, surmising that its blood pact was the reason Dumbledore could not face Grindelwald himself. At his base Nurmengard in Austria, Grindelwald finally tells Credence his identity: he is Aurelius Dumbledore, Albus' brother, and the only person who can kill him. Cast [[Newton Scamander]] - Eddie Redmayne Gellert Grindelwald - Jonny Depp Albus Dumbledore - Jude Law Porpentina Goldstein - Katherine Waterston Queenie Goldstein - Alison Sudol Jacob Kowalski - Dan Fogler Credence - Ezra Miller Yusuf Kama - William Nadylam Leta Lestrange - Zoe Kravitz Theseus Scamander - Callum Turner Nagini - Claudia Kim